RYN's Epic Battle/Updates
Here are all the updates of RYN's Epic Battle from v1.0.0 and onwards! You can learn all about the changes made on each version Bold = Major 'v1.0.0' Game Released to the public v1.0.1 Fixed bug that bomb spawn kills you while holding it and made bomb go farther and fixed a bug that RedYoshiNation hurts others with his eyes in the cave stage v1.0.2 Changed color of the cave stage due to RedYoshiNation still hurting others with his eyes v1.0.3 When time is up the explosion stops moving. v1.0.4 Fixed bug where bomb is on character select, It will happen if there is an explosion in the end of the battle! Added RedYoshiNation's KO sound. v1.0.5 Added assist egg and playtime as an assist. However, If you touch playtime, She can hurt you in some stages. She lasts for 15 seconds and can kill herself with the rope v1.0.6 Added Death Match mode which makes everyone's health set to 300 and 10 seconds long v1.0.7 Added Carl as an assist. He will bite opponents and touching lava will slow him down. After biting six times, He dissappears v1.0.8 Added Carl's Tank as a stage and fixed bug where Carl dies when Playtime spawns and made room for more things v1.0.9 Fixed bug that Carl is stuck on the bottom-left corner when Carl is done biting players (Found by @legoadam324) 'v1.1.0' shown fighting]]The first huge update came out! Added Scales as a playable character, Added Rainbow Road as a stage, You will lose your star power when you die! v1.1.1 All CPUs jump when the jumprope is incoming and added a SFX when a player hits lava and bombs will explode when they hit the void v1.1.2 Added Fireball's Tank as a stage and you can now repel Carl by throwing a bomb at him. Added a balance stone stage as well! The character may be broken not sure but it may be fixed in 3.0 v1.1.3 Changed Carl's Tank Music and Added Patch as an assist, Patch will chase after an enemy and scratch them causing them to get a lot of KOs! v1.1.4 Fixed bug where Patch doesn't get KOed when in void or by lava while chasing an opponent and made Patch's meowing sounds louder v1.1.5 will delete the game!]]Added a deletion notice saying that the game will be deleted due to a unfixable glitch causing characters to go sideways! v1.1.6 RYN accidentally saved the game with Player 1 only facing right so P1 now faces left-right and removed Deletion Notice. v1.1.7 Added Bio Spark as an assist, He will slash an opponent 10 times then disappear 'v1.1.8' The second huge update! Finally fixed glitch where characters sometimes turn sideways while idling, attacking, falling, jumping, walking, or hurt! Reduced knock back by 5 when characters get attacked. AI players will no longer move & jump if they are hurt. Patch is now faster when about to attack! When you have your star power you will no longer get knock backed and you will be flashing instead of changing colors! v1.1.9 Added a boat stage and added a new game mode called AOTA known as "Attack Of The Assists". You can punch Patch to make her target someone else, It is not a great idea to punch patch if your getting chased, Instead throw a bomb at her or let an assist attack her! v1.2.0 The next generation of this battle begins! Added two new stages and added Wheelie as an assist who will be part of the A.O.T.A game mode, You can punch Wheelie to make him target someone else! v1.2.1 Wheelie now attacks 2 to 5 times instead of 3 to 8 times. Updated the AOTA mode poster. Added 30 seconds to the time for AOTA v1.2.2 Fixed 3 issues. Playtime will face left-right when leaving the arena, Patch won't get KOed when she just spawned and did not touch the ground yet, Player 1 is in front of the lava when sinking into it! v1.2.3 Added two golden items. Added Gold Heart which heals 30 damage from you! Added Ultra Assist Egg which spawns 3 assists helping the player who spawned them! Playtime still doesn't spin when defeated fixed v1.2.4 Randomizer chooses a random mode! Bombs will explode if they hit an assist! Added Pain Trader Item which heals 60 damage and gives 20 to each opponent! v1.2.5 Color of Lava Pillars changed due to RedYoshiNation hurting others with his eyes v1.2.6 Added Chloe as an assist, She is like Patch but 2 times slower and scratches her target for a few seconds, The user who spawned Chloe will get healed while Chloe is scratching someone! Updated AOTA again adding Chloe with Patch chasing Vancie in the game mode poster! v1.2.7 Added new stage, Fixed issue where Bio Spark meows when KOed in lava while falling. Nerfed Patch and Bio Spark. Playtime will no longer spawn from the ultra assist egg due to a bug where playtime is frozen when another playtime spawns in v1.2.8 When K.Oed you will no longer receive knockback depending how far you went flying! Chloe will now heal up to 10 damage instead of up to 5 v1.2.9 Fixed an issue where CPU3/P4 teleports to the left corner when the battle ends! On the character select screen you will see the version your playing on seen in the bottom-left corner! 'v1.3.0' The third major update. Bio Spark was caught meowing again when killed by lava. Updated death match poster putting RedYoshiNation in the poster seen knocking out Oliver, Precious & Exploding House! Added Friends, Friends are found in friend eggs that are pink and have hearts. Rocky added as friend v1.3.1 Fixed some bugs v1.3.2 Fixed issue where Chloe meows when killed by lava while chasing an opponent v1.3.3 You can now end endless mode by pressing E on your keyboard. If a friend gets hit by a bomb, That bomb will explode! Updated the 4th place message a very tiny bit. If a friend hits the jumprope playtime will say "Oops.. You messed up!" v1.3.4 You can now have your favorite character! On Randomizer if you have a favorite character you will always play as that character! You can either make yourself playable or controllable! If your character is a CPU it will give you a notice that you are not playing! v1.3.5 Changed the cave stage color due to Rocky being able to hurt others if touching them. v1.3.6 Bug Fixes v1.3.7 Added Woody Head as an assist and a new stage Category:RYN's Epic Battle Category:Updates